Unexpected Godfather and Goddaughter Bonding
by Arach Malfoy
Summary: Levi had never seen himself as a father… So when Erwin and Hanji had dropped off Mikasa, their adopted daughter and Levi's goddaughter... well he wasn't sure what exactly to do with the little girl standing in front of him. In which an accident occurs and Levi and Mikasa have some unexpected bonding time {AU - Levi & Mikasa family relationship - Only has 1 swear, by the way]


**Title: **Unexpected Godfather and Goddaughter Bonding  
**Author: **Gothic-Neko-Writer  
**Summary: **Levi had never seen himself as a father… So when Erwin and Hanji had dropped off Mikasa, their adopted daughter and Levi's goddaughter - yes those two shits named him their kids' godfather; why they did, he never bothered to ask, well he wasn't sure what exactly to do with the little girl standing in front of him.  
In which an accident occurs and Levi and Mikasa have some unexpected bonding time.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin nor the characters nor the fanart that inspired this [which I cannot find right now whoops]  
**Note: **Written for my wonderful best friend, Shannon, who gave me this prompt – took me like 2 weeks because procrastination, but here it is! Has not been proofread because I need to go sleep, so I'm so sorry about any mistakes!

* * *

Levi had never seen himself as a father, at least not at the moment, not at the age of 34. Maybe around 38, nearing middle-aged yet still extremely attractive according to his coworkers - including Hanji who's pushed one too many girls his way. Couldn't she get the hint that he just didn't bat for that team after so many failed "dates"?

So when Erwin and Hanji had dropped off Mikasa, their adopted daughter and Levi's goddaughter - yes those two shits named him their kids' godfather; why they did, he never bothered to ask, well he wasn't sure what exactly to do with the little girl standing in front of him. The couple had quickly kissed Mikasa goodbye before booking it out of Levi's living room, obviously feeling his obvious death glare on them.

"Hello, Godfather Levi," Mikasa greeted him politely, slightly bowing her head in respect or more like in habit because she's been bowing to him since she was adopted 2 years ago.

Levi couldn't deny how impressed he was at her impeccable manners though. Such a small seven-year old had more decency towards older people than most of the idiots at his company.

"Hello, Mikasa," he replied, taking a seat on his leather coach and watching Mikasa stare at the empty spot next time him, her fingers idly playing with the ruby red scarf around her neck, before she silently plopped down beside him.

They say in a comfortable silence for quite a while. Levi hadn't spent too much time with Mikasa, save for greetings whenever he went to Erwin's house, and he wasn't entirely sure what he could talk to the young girl about. Hell, he wasn't sure about what she liked to do for fun.

Most of his time at Erwin's house was spent with the shitheads' seven-year old boys, Armin – Erwin's biological son – and Eren – their adopted son.

With Armin, who was obviously intelligent for his age, he could talk about some more complex matters on technology, which the blonde haired boy loved.

With Eren, that clumsy yet adorable brunet, Levi let the young boy do whatever he wanted and allowed himself to be dragged into whatever game he started playing, though there have been several occasions where Levi had to scold the boy about his actions – especially with all the risky stuff he did like trying to climb the extremely tall and useless stone wall, which was actually a decoration Hanji built when she was bored one day, in their backyard.

But Mikasa... she was a tough one. She reminded him of himself actually; emotions kept at bay, couldn't stand a mess, and, from what he remembered from Hanji's bragging, a love for martial arts.

Levi was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mikasa get up from the couch and wander through his fairly big house. He didn't notice she was gone until he could hear a soft scraping that sounded like one of his bamboo swords being dragged across the oak floors.

His grey eyes focused on his surroundings, the steel orbs clearing of the clouded daze in them, and got up from the couch, quickly striding through the hallway towards his private training room.

It was like his own personal dojo and gym mixed into one, him and Erwin sometimes having practice duels in it every other weekend.

Near the corner of the room, where he had a wooden dummy propped up on its stand, stood Mikasa with one of his smaller shinai swords. He leaned against the doorframe and watched with interest as Mikasa brought the shinai sword up before swinging it at the dummy.

Levi was once again impressed. She was obviously a beginner, her form and grip all wrong, but her control and strength was flawless. The hard sound of bamboo against the dummy's wooden torso definitely proved that.

After the little girl got another hit on the dummy, this time its left thigh, Levi decided to make his presence known but softly applauding her. Mikasa dropped the sword, startled at the sudden noise, and cautiously turned around.

"Godfather," she said almost inaudibly, "sorry for playing with your shinai without your permission." Mikasa looked down at the floor, fingers tangled in the ends of her red scarf and feet shuffling.

Levi couldn't help it when his lips twitched up in a small smile and he walked over to her, kneeling so they'd be at eye level. Mikasa looked up anxiously. He brought his hand up and patted her head reassuringly. That drained away all the tension in her small body and she was once again relaxed, feet and fingers still.

"How about I teach you some martial arts?"

And he knows for a fact that he's never seen Mikasa look as ecstatic as she did at the mention of martial arts.

* * *

That's how Levi and Mikasa spent their time whenever Erwin and Hanji would drop her off. The little girl's visits becoming more frequent due to her requests to see her godfather.

As soon as Mikasa was inside Levi's house, she immediately run into his training room and picked up her favorite shinai sword. She loved it so much that when her birthday rolled around the next week, Levi had given it to her as a birthday present.

Mikasa had actually hugged Levi and the older man hugged back. Hanji had started tearing up at the sweet scene between her antisocial friend and doesn't-like-being-hugged daughter.

"Godfather, can I try a bokken?" Mikasa asked with... was that a small pout?

Levi turned the request over in his head. A bokken was harder and just a tad bit heavier than the shinai Mikasa currently had. While the bamboo sword would only tickle her, the bokken might actually injure her.

He shook his head when he came to the solution that, "No, maybe when you're older."

Mikasa's face fell and he knew that she would start crying. Well, she would've if she was like any other 7 year old girl who didn't get what she wanted. Mikasa wasn't a normal girl and the crestfallen expression on her face was gone just as quickly as it came.

"Okay," she said quietly and the rest of their time together continued in an almost awkward silence.

Mikasa all but ignored him the next time she came over. She did greet him, albeit in a more formal way than she used to say hi to him, and immediately walked into his training room.

Levi knew that she most likely needed some space and decided to give her some, not following her into the room and opting to stay in the living room instead.

He stayed on the couch, reading his book, for almost an hour before a small whimper followed by a loud wail echoed throughout the house. His posture stiffened and he was up out of his seat in a heartbeat.

"Mikasa!" he yelled in a panic, throwing open the slightly ajar door and running to the little girl sprawled on the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked as he knelt down beside her frail figure, scoping her up into his arms.

"A-arm," she gasped out, her sobs subsiding into small sniffles and the tears were still streaming down her face.

His eyes darted to the arm currently dangling limply at her side. Checking over and coming to the conclusion that it was indeed broken; he picked her up and carried her out to his car. After getting her safely buckled in the backseat, Levi got in the driver's side and drove to the nearest hospital.

* * *

An hour later, and after getting an earful from Erwin about leaving Mikasa unsupervised, Levi flopped onto his bed, exhausted and feeling guilty about Mikasa's broken arm.

"Godfather Levi…" a tiny, shy voice echoed throughout his silent room. He lifted his head up from the comforting softness of his silk pillow and looked over at the door, watching as Mikasa fidgeted behind the open door, her casted arm obviously hidden on purpose.

He sat up on the bed and softened his gaze on her, moving his hand in a motion that said for her to come in. Levi smiled as Mikasa timidly shuffled into the room, the young girl trying her best to keep her injured arm away from her godfather's line of sight.

"How are you feeling, filleule*****?" Levi asked calmly – well as calm as he could sound with eyes heavily laced in concern – and moved over to make room on the large bed for Mikasa to sit. The hesitant and guilty expression that she had on her face since she walked in seemed to melt away and she smiled up at him, carefully climbing onto the bed.

"Fine," she finally answered once she was settled on the bed next to Levi, blanket placed over her lap and the pillows tucked under her broken arm for a comfy elevation. "Those bullies were picking on Armin again, though," she said with a small frown on her face as she recalled the memory, "and I could only knock one of them down because of my arm." She sounded extremely disappointed at being handicapped and unable to fully take down the group of boys that always teased Armin.

Levi couldn't help but clear his throat to stifle the laughter that threatened to come out because Mikasa was actually sulking over not being able to beat up a couple of boys. Instead, he hummed in response and let his goddaughter talk the day away.

Levi spent most of his free time either at Erwin's house or at his own home, mainly dotting over Mikasa while playing with Eren and Armin when the two seven-year olds got jealous of all the attention Mikasa was getting from their godfather.

After the usual 8 week healing process of a broken bone, Levi went with Mikasa, Hanji, Eren, and Armin to the orthopedic doctor in order to get Mikasa's cast taken off. Thankfully, the break wasn't bad enough that she needed any long, metal rods in her arm – just the cast – and so they left the doctor's office fairly quickly, the two halves of Mikasa's cast tucked away in Hanji's bag.

"Mommy," Mikasa said quietly, pulling on Hanji's sleeve, "can I spend the rest of the day with Godfather Levi?" She looked up at Hanji with wide eyes, waiting for an answer as her free hand played with her red scarf, the habit bordering a nervous tick that occurred whenever she was anxious.

Hanji shared at a look with Levi, silently asking if it was okay for him to watch her because the brunette was starting to feel the three days of not sleeping biting her in the butt. Levi knew that as well and nodded his head, feeling generous enough to give Hanji a much needed break from her mom duties.

"Of course you can, sweetie," she said, patting Mikasa's head affectionately. "Just don't break anymore bones at your godfather's house, alright?" she joked and smiled when Mikasa giggled softly at the light teasing.

Hanji felt a tug on her other sleeve and she looked down into excited teal and blue orbs, Armin and Eren staring up at her with matching grins.

"Can we stay with Godfather too, mommy?" Eren asked, eyes gleaming as he waited for a response; Armin standing next to him and watching Hanji with anticipation.

Hanji almost let out a huge sigh of relief at the idea of taking a relaxing break, "Yes, yes, you can all stay with your godfather for the rest of the day."

"Why don't I take care of them today and tomorrow too?" Levi cut in, placing a hand on Armin's shoulder and the other on Mikasa's, Eren right in front of him. He shot Hanji a sharp look that clearly showed there wasn't much room for argument.

All Hanji could do was grin and agree, kissing her three children goodbye on the cheek, and jumping into her car at a lightning fast speed, eager to fall face first into the mountain of pillows on her bed.

Levi smiled as Eren, Armin, and Mikasa laughed at their mom's antics, watching her car swiftly race out of the park lot.

"Well, guess you three are stuck with me," Levi said, leading the three seven-year olds into his car, "no more injuries, got that?" he said as the sound of seatbelts buckling mixed with the roaring of the car's engine starting.

"Got it!" the three chimed together in perfect unison, laughing and giggling at what they saw as a well planned trick and goofed around in the backseat.

Levi pulled out of the parking lot and couldn't help the tender that adorned his face when he looked back at his godchildren happily clowning around through the rearview mirror. And only for that moment did Levi believe that things happened for a reason because if Mikasa hadn't gotten hurt, he wouldn't be subjected to the joyful squeals of delight and mirth currently echoing throughout his usually dead silent car. He wouldn't have gotten close to the little girl that he honestly adored and right now, that small change in his life made everything feel alright.

* * *

*****Filleule = French for Goddaughter because I made Levi French. I'm not at all fluent in French, so if anyone would like to help in fixing it if it's wrong, that'd be fantastic - I'll credit you too c:


End file.
